


Bad Blood

by SirensAreSinging



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Kara and Sam figure it out, Oblivious Lena is Oblivious, SuperCorp, Supergirl vs. Reign, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Supergirl and Reign are battling when suddenly Reign takes off and with a prior engagement calling Supergirl is unable to go after her.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a post on tumblr at https://reigncorp-for-life.tumblr.com/post/167521471116/thestarwanderer-zor-elluthor-im-calling-it  
> I just really wanted to see it written and I believe that we have to be the change we want to see in the world. This is super short. Also I wrote this while sleep deprived, please forgive my mistakes.

Reign crashes into the ground as Supergirl floats down. Through the cloud of dust that’s risen from the crater Supergirl sees a hand grip the edge. Suddenly Reign flies out at her and the two clash in the air. Reign throws a punch and Supergirl ducks out of the way. Reign grabs ahold of Supergirl’s cape and pulls her back into her. She wraps her arm around the Girl of Steels neck, attempting to choke her. Supergirl headbutts her and breaks her hold. With a well-placed punch Supergirl sends Reign skidding across the ground below. Reign gets up slowly and looks down at her arm where her suit has torn and there’s gash across her right forearm. Supergirl lowers to the ground and stands before her.

“Give it up Reign,” Supergirl calls.

Reign snarls, “In your dreams,” and charges at Supergirl, landing a punch to the gut.

Supergirl recovers and delivers a punch of her own. The two continue to exchange blows, some landing and some not. They float in the air circling one another. Supergirl hears a beep and Reign’s eyes widen. Without a word she turns and flies away. Supergirl is baffled and she can hears murmurs of confusion from the people below who’ve gathered to watch the fight. She contemplates chasing after her, but a quick look at her watch tells her that she doesn’t have time. She flies off in the direction of Lena’s penthouse. She lands on the roof of the building and grabs the clothes she has stashed there and heads down the elevator. She reaches Lena’s floor and straightens her glasses before knocking.

“Kara,” Lena says with a bright smile opening the door.

Kara steps into the suite and places a light kiss on Lena lips, “Happy Birthday love. Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright, you’re here now,” Lena says, pulling the woman in and closing the door.

“Alex is on her way, she had to stop and pick up Winn,” Kara says.

“That’s fine. Sam texted a few minutes ago and said she was almost here.”

“Well since we’re alone,” Kara says with mischievous grin and steps closer to Lena. Lena smiles and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her down as she lifts up on her tip toes to kiss Kara. Kara’s arms wrap around her waist to bring her flush against her. Before she can deepen the kiss, there’s a knock at the door. The two women reluctantly separate and Lena goes to get the door and be a good hostess. Lena opens the door and Sam’s standing there with a bottle of wine and a smile.

“Happy Birthday,” she says cheerfully as she and Lena hug.

“Thank you,” Lena says, accepting the bottle being handed to her.

“Kara!”

“Sam! I haven’t seen you in forever,” Kara says, accepting a hug from the other woman.

“I know! I’ve been so busy at L Corp,” Sam says pulling out of the hug.

Kara places her hand on Sam’s arm and she flinches.

“Are you okay?” Kara questions with concern, quickly removing her hand.

“Um, yeah,” Sam says placing her hand over the injured area, “I just got a nasty cut from a uh, a uh bike messenger the other day.”

“Those guys really need to be more careful,” Lena says coming back with 3 filled wine glasses. 

Kara moves to take two from her, “let me help.”

She hands the extra glass to Sam. Kara knows a thing or two about coming up with excuses and the one Sam just gave was a pretty bad excuse. Kara sets her glass down and takes off her glasses and pretends to wipe them on her shirt. She takes the opportunity to look at Sam’s arm through her shirt. She sees what looks like a fresh cut across her forearm. She puts her glasses back on and looks at Sam’s face. Sam is looking at her with a worried look. She stares at her, imagining a black mask on her face, her eyes widen. There’s another knock at the door and Lena goes to answer it.

Kara and Sam continue to stare at each other. Sam cocks her head to the side.

“Kara can you hear me,” Sam whispers, lips barely moving.

Kara tenses but doesn’t respond. The reaction is enough for Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: Sirenradio.tumblr.com


End file.
